Bugs
This is a list of known bugs in Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. Dungeon Keeper *Level 10 spell bug: Once a creature reaches level 10, creature spells such as and no longer work for its entire duration. Because of this, creatures who get these before level 10 become much weaker overall (e.g. level 9 are much more dangerous than level 10 ones). This happens because these spells are cast at the creatures experience level but spells only have 9 levels. The game looks for the level 10 value but end up reading the next entry in the data (possibly the level 1 entry for the next spell). This affects many spells, but is particularly noticeable with . Fixed in KeeperFX. *Overflow of 8bit values: Several values in the game that would increase past 255 (or eight ones in binary) would continue counting back at 0. An example is the Dexterity value for units, when for instance a would level up enough for his Dexterity to grow past 255 he would go from a unit that could deal out consistent damage to one that would hardly ever land a hit. One of the reasons level 6 s are more powerful than level 10 ones. Fixed in KeeperFX. *Strength bug: When a unit increases in level, its stats will grow a fixed percentage and thus a higher leveled creature should be stronger than a lower levels creature. However, creatures that start out strong cannot grow enough in strength as it is limited to 255. For reference, a level 10 would have 269 strength, a level 10 would have 622 strength without this bug. Fixed in KeeperFX. *The Creature spell does not work as intended and merely pushes creatures back a bit without actually doing any damage to them. This does not affect the , which does work as intended. Fixed in KeeperFX. *Creatures can be blown through diagonal 'gaps' in corners between vertical and horizontal walls. It is also possible to manually go through corners between vertical and horizontal walls if the creatures moves fast enough (e.g. by slapping, or , or ). This is because the creature's hitbox is not updated quickly enough. It is also possible to see through the diagonal, so the area on the other side can become explored and permanently visible. *Pathfinding bug: When a level becomes to complex from a 'pathfinding' perspective, e.g. when there are too many routes from place A to B the game will fail. It may start with stuttering or flickering or units not being able to find locations they should be able to get to, and eventually the game may crash or hang. It happens more frequently in KeeperFX and can be recognized by the phrase 'Triangle error' in the log file. :*This may have been fixed as of KeeperFX Unofficial 0.4.7.2014. *In mode, it is possible to manually break through neutral Fortified Walls. Fixed in KeeperFX but available as a 'classic bug' for user made levels that rely on this bug for completion. *The 'continue save' will sometimes get lost (such as when you play a Free Play Level in KeeperFX), causing unlocked secret levels and transferred creatures to disappear. When playing a custom campaign before, which campaign this was will also be lost and the player will be given the original campaign at the 'correct' level number. For this reason, it is recommended to start the next level and save at the beginning, or save before transferring a creature or locating a hidden world. Fixed in KeeperFX Unofficial 0.4.7. *Thing limit: The game supports only a limited amount of objects (units, traps, chickens, projectiles, lights, etc) but large dungeons could need more. When the limit is reached no new things can be created. Symptoms you may notice include creature failing to actually attack (despite the animations), Keeper spells failing to cast (gold will be deducted all the same), effects such as room flames and claiming 'smoke' not appearing, and creatures and parties failing to appear. One known way to get the game going again is to significantly reduce the number of creatures on the map, e.g. by getting rid of chickens (whether by selling or by claiming one or making a sacrifice that kills all your chickens). *If an Earth tile becomes fortified as a hero digs it, he will carry on digging it and successfully break through it as if the Fortified Wall belongs to the heroes. *Not all of the 'Bad' speeches match up with their corresponding 'Good' speeches you hear before you start a level. Several of them are clearly meant for a different level to the one it's assigned to. What you hear after you beat level 13 (Buffy Oak) is a good example of this; it describes what happened to the Fairy Ring mentioned at the start of level 12 (Elf's Dance), and makes no sense when paired with the intro to level 13. Fixed in KeeperFX, but can be manually fixed by renaming the files in the Sound/Atlas folder. Dungeon Keeper FX A full list of known KeeperFX bugs can be found on the KeeperFX issue tracker. Some notable ones are: *The view type 'Forced perspective' works only well in low resolutions. In the new resolutions KeeperFX has introduced, objects will clip and graphical glitches will occur when a player wants to play with 'straight walls'. *The 320x200 resolution is totally jiggered: queer things such as clicks not registering in the correct place, and in possession mode, things moving towards the corner of the screen the further away you are from it, and towards the centre from the corner the closer you are. The game is pretty much unplayable in this resolution. *The Control Panel does not scale to the higher resolutions. It only appears full-sized at 320x200, 640x400, 1280x800, and 1920x1080. *The game does not add more than one creature of a specific type and level to the dead creatures list. This means that you can only resurrect one fallen minion of a certain type and level, even with multiple Resurrect Creature specials. *Saving a game after victory and reloading it causes you to lose all your points and the game to fail to mark the level as completed after leaving it. Possibly happened in the original game as well. *The spell doesn't seem to do any damage to doors. Fixed in KeeperFX Unofficial 0.4.7.2026. Dungeon Keeper 2 To be completed. * SafeDisc: The copy-protection used on DK2 called 'SafeDisc' will usually make the game unable to launch on Microsoft Windows 7 and beyond. You need specialized tools to remove Safedisk before the game can be played. The GOG version comes has already fixed this. * Hardware acceleration: Often does not work on modern machines at all, causing black screens or crashes immediately at launch. Compatibility mode might work, otherwise use the GOG version where this is fixed or disable hardware acceleration for the game. * Multiple processor cores: Having multiple processor cores (like all modern pc's do) will make playing the game unstable and may cause crashes. Disabling all but one processor core will improve the games stability. * Attraction bug: In game versions past 1.5 (including GOG) on many campaign maps several creatures will no longer be attracted through the portals, most notably Dark Angels but depending on the maps also others. This is because the campaign maps are not updated to match the patched game executable. Fix this yourself by saving the maps for the proper version with the level editor or download fixed maps online. * Threat level assessment bug: In version 1.7 (including GOG) the enemy keeper will no longer be able to estimate how much of a threat an invading army is. This causes it to try to defend from any army the player throws at it with merely a single imp and perhaps a goblin. To be able to have a working enemy keeper avoid version 1.7 or get GIM. * North/South bug: Units fighting from the North are always stronger than those fighting from the South. Meaning that two otherwise equal units fight, the one from above will win the fight, giving the player starting on that position a distinct advantage. * Level 4 creatures produce much less Mana when praying in the Unholy Temple than those of other levels. * When a tile of a burning Wooden Bridge is destroyed or sold, the rest of the bridge resets to full health. External links *Dungeon Keeper bugs on The Cutting Room Floor *Dungeon Keeper Bugs & Glitches on Speedrun.com Category:Content